


If You Could Stop Being So Attractive That'd Be Great

by rosesofenvy



Series: Red vs Blue: Various AU Oneshots of Various Pairings [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, and good comebacks, and north/york is important too, anyway, dude everyone needs this sort of AU in their life, grew up as best friends but you got hot over the summer can i touch ur biceps AU, honest to god, i know it's short, its too late for me to be up right now no joke, jk they're not that good, no joke son, oh and dont forget horrible endings, probably proofread tomorrow and fix stuff, seriously it's probably kinda weirdly written but im so tired, yea for horrible pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofenvy/pseuds/rosesofenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York really wanted to touch his arms because they had gotten really nice (kinda buff and defined) and wow that small smile made his heart flutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Stop Being So Attractive That'd Be Great

York is totally prepared for Junior year, he'd made sure that everyone was in at least one class together (well technically North did that but he'd helped...a bit), they all knew where they'd be meeting up on the first day, and he made sure he had the perfect outfit ready.

None of them had seen each other over the summer, sadly, since the Dakota's had visited family in Russia for nearly the entire break, then there was Carolina who'd helped CT and 479er at a summer camp most of the time. Florida and Wyoming practically dropping off the map until two weeks ago when they'd all had a joint phone call to begin the planning. Then there was Maine and Wash who both had jobs. They'd kept in touch with Tex as she transferred to that private school, but not as much as they probably should've. 

 York counts down the checklist as he gets dressed, grabbing his -extremely light- backpack as he heads out the door, flipping his keys in his hands as he unlocks the car he'd gotten last year. Now that he could drive to school, he says to hell with the bus. The drive to school passes by so quickly he barely notices, although he does notice a certain redhead after parking.

He immediately spots Carolina, bright hair tied up in its normal ponytail as she walks purposely across the parking lot. He shakes his head slightly as he slings his backpack over his shoulder and locks his car, following her, although they're quite far apart, inside.

 They'd  all agreed to meet near the library, one of the easiest places to get to that is also out of the way. He quickly picks out a few of his other friends from the crowd, Wash is talking to Maine as they make their way over, South is beside CT and North is beside her and....

_Holy shit North._

 York tries to keep the shock off his face as he gets closer, quickly realizing that North got _really fucking attractive_ over the summer, and he really shouldn't be thinking that shit about his best friend but he was, no joke, fry an egg on the sidewalk hot.

 York really wanted to touch his arms because they had gotten really nice, like defined and kinda buff, and wow that small smile made his heart flutter.

 "Hey York," Carolina greets, smirking almost knowingly at York as he gets closer. York tries to get the, probably shocked, look off of his face as he returns the greetings.

 Their group slowly draws together and they all start talking but even though York was contributing to the conversation, he couldn't quite keep his eyes of of North because just _goddamn_ it should be illegal for someone to be so inherently attractive. Honestly, his Russian friend had done one of the 'kid celebrities get blessed by the puberty fairies' only it was like a second stage because North had been attractive before but he was even more so now.

 York barely notices when everyone starts dispersing, saying something things like 'see you in sixth' because that was the time they were in the same class but before North can start walking away, York stops him.

 "Can I touch your arm?" York asks suddenly and definitely smoothly because he is just never awkward when asking his best friend if he can touch his arm.

 North looks confused for a second before shrugging, "Sure."

 "Dude what the hell did you do over the summer? You got buff," York says appreciatively, North just kind of laughs.

 "Nothing really, just what I always do."

 "So you always get hot over the summer and I've never noticed? Man I must be blind." York replies, barely thinking. He just kind of pauses, hand still resting on Norths bicep as he waits for whatever reply. He hadn't meant for that to slip out and now North wasn't saying anything and-

 "That's one hell of a pick up line, did you think of it yourself or did you get Wash to help you?" North comments, breaking the silence that had followed, well as silent as a high school could get.

 "You're joking, Wash? Be good with pickup lines?" York says, grinning as North smiles at him.

 "When did I say it was good?" North snorts, earning an indignant yell for York.

 York fights away a pout as he watches North walk away and holy shit he can totally see Norths back muscles through his shirt and he's downright lying if he denies blushing as North turns around to say something else.

 "By the way York, I can say the same for you."


End file.
